


Glorious Purpose

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers - Movie, Thor - movie
Genre: Gen, Horrible Puns, Humor, I'm Sorry, OOC Odin, crackfic, no i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hates puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious Purpose

Throughout his childhood, Loki always believed that Odin had no sense of humor.

It would seem, however, that he was wrong. 

He now stood before his not-parents, wrists bound, as Odin declared his punishment. This wouldn't trouble him, if it hadn't been for the look on the Allfather's face. (Was he... smirking?)

"Loki," he began, "you are not anything like the people I have need to punish in the past. Therefore, your punishment will be nothing like those I have given in the past."

Sounded reasonable enough, though this meant that the careful analysis he'd previously made of what his penance was likely to be would be useless.

"You are notable among Asgardians, in that you fight primarily with your words, rather than weapons." An almost mischievous glint shone in Odin's eye. "So, for your punishment, I will make you deal with the consequences of your words."

Oh, crap. Loki thought back to everything he'd said recently and wondered what would happen.

"In addition," Odin was continuing, "being banished to Midgard worked wonders on your older brother, so I think I shall try it on you." He grinned in a way that Loki did not like in the slightest. "And, since your lack of understanding for the rights of Midgardians was what caused this in the first place, I will use a form of Midgardian punishment."

Midgardians generally frowned on torture, so this couldn't be too bad...

"I believe that it is customary for Midgardian parents to have pets, in order to teach their children responsibility. Perhaps I should have adopted this practice when you and Thor were growing up, but better late than never, no?"

What.

Those were the last words that Loki caught before everything around him became a whirlwind of color and light.

 

~~~~~

 

When the whirlwind settled, Loki found himself in what appeared to be a cheap hotel room bed. 

Across the room from him, there was a creature. It looked like either a marine mammal or a very large fish, though there was no glass tank. And, for whatever reason, it had a halo.

There was a note in front of it: Your job is to take care of him.

He read the note.

Then he looked at the creature again.

And read the note.

And looked at the creature.

And walked onto the balcony and screamed at the sky, "THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID!"

 

~~~~~

 

"That was more childish than I normally expect from you, Odin," Frigga told her husband later that day.

He smiled. "Had you been in my place, could you have resisted the pun?"

She paused for a couple of seconds, then laughed, and they turned back down to Midgard, watching their son's reaction.

It was quite entertaining, but then, what did one expect?

He had, after all, been burdened with a glorious porpoise.


End file.
